Various types of nonvolatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
NVM data retention tends to decrease as lithography design rules shrink. Usage, time, and temperature of the NVM also tend to adversely affect data retention.